


Шахматы

by jsMirage



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Chess, Friendship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Шахматы — игра для тех, кто любит думать.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	Шахматы

Шахматы — игра для тех, кто любит думать.

В шахматах нужно пытаться просчитать следующий ход соперника, чтобы действовать на опережение, чтобы знать, как ответить на каждое возможное перемещение вражеской фигуры.

Шахматы будто специально созданы для Эрика Леншерра. Они буквально отражали его суть. Он всегда был логичным и расчётливым, предпочитал всё хорошенько обдумать и точно знать, какой фигурой пожертвовать ради какой цели.

Телепатам сложно играть в шахматы. Конечно, Чарльз Ксавье старательно блокировал поток мыслей своих оппонентов, но иные нет-нет да слышал. Впрочем, он никогда не жульничал. И даже если ему становилось известно, как пойдёт соперник, это не влияло на ход. Чарльз действовал ровно так, как планировал изначально. Чтобы всё было честно.

Шахматы — одна из главных игр их жизни. И им нравилось делить её на двоих, нравилось вести диалоги за партией — другой.

И что бы ни было между ними — дружба, вражда или нечто большее, — всё это походило на очередную партию в шахматы. Захватывающую, интеллектуальную игру с двумя сильными соперниками, в которой ни один не желает уступать другому.


End file.
